A World Full of Crime
by jokerchic101
Summary: Rosalie Thomas is still sore from the loss of her family. What will she do when she's thrust into a world full of crime and clowns? Read to find out! Eventual JokerxOC
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a shorter chapter but I promise they will get longer after this. Please enjoy :)**

**I own NONE of the characters from the DC comics. Only the characters I create. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One

She stared out the apartment window examining the city known as Gotham. A city that used to scream opportunity. A city that she used to hold faith in. That was of course until her entire family was murdered by a psychopath. She couldn't remember his name or what his lawyer's defense was. She could only remember the feeling that swarmed her heart when he was convicted and put on death row. She had never wanted so badly to see someone punished. An eye for an eye. Of course no one knew-

Three knocks from the door brought Rosalie back from her own mind. After a few moments of silence she brought herself to move one foot after the other. Pulling the door open, she had to force herself not to roll her eyes. There stood her landlord. A man she could only describe as… well greasy to be honest.

"Hey Rosy." He smiled a toothy grin. "Got this months rent?"

"Rosalie please, and I'm gonna have it… I just need to pick up my check from work today. I promise by no later than four I'll have it slipped under your door." She moved her finger in an 'x' pattern across her heart. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"You're lucky I like you. You haven't been late paying before so I'll let it slide just this once. If it happens again though I'll have to charge you extra." He sat for a moment in thought and then nodded. "See you at four." He stepped back and walked down the hall out of sight.

Rosalie stepped back inside and walked into the bathroom to finish preparing for work. She pulled up her dirty blonde hair into a messy bun. Her piercing blue eyes darted from the mirror to the TV screen in the bedroom. It was a breaking news report.

"Today in Gotham citizens gather around Gotham's National Bank to try and get a better look at the scene of a crime. A group of men hidden behind clown masks broke into the bank stealing a large sum of money. The group began taking out each other one by one until only one was left. It was discovered that this was the work of The Joker. The GCPD are working hard now to locate the whereabouts of The Joker and end the terror. This is Gotham News, and I'm Candice Fell, signing off." The TV switched back to some low budgeted soap opera.

Rosalie grabbed her bag and headed out the door and began her journey down the street towards her place of work. Of course she could ride in a taxi but that was just another dollar wasted. So she stuck with walking.

Finally she reached her destination… a Starbucks.

Yes a Starbucks.

It wasn't her ideal job obviously but it put some food on the table. And no she wasn't the one who made the fancy drinks. She got to wash the floor and the dishes. She lost her job at Wayne Enterprises shortly after her family had been killed. She stopped showing up to work and got a phone call and a letter in the mail. She didn't care. She hated having to be a secretary for Bruce Wayne. He was arrogant and egotistic.

She put on her gloves and apron and began cleaning the plates. One after the other. Josh, her manager, walked in shaking his head.

"You're late. Again."

"I know I know. I had to talk with the landlord and then I saw the news which threw off my whole schedule. I'm sorry Josh, really." She was being honest. Maybe not about the whole rushing to get to work but she was sorry.

"Ok look. I'm gonna give you one more free day. Just pick up your check and head home. Get a goodnight's sleep and you can pick up a shift tomorrow ok?"

"Thanks, Josh. You're the best." She smiled and gave him a quick hug. She yanked the apron off and grabbed her check. Grabbing her purse, she walked out the shop heading back home.

She had gotten so wrapped in her thoughts she hadn't noticed someone was walking on the same side of the street as her in coming right at her. By the time she looked up it was too late. One moment she was falling, but the next she had stopped. Two strong arms had wrapped around her waist and the back of her neck supporting her. She looked up to see who her savior had been and almost gasped.

Almost.

A pair of dark eyes were staring directly into hers. It was the only thing on this stranger's face that she could see. The rest of it was covered by a scarf.

A deep voice spoke next. "My bad. I uh… wasn't paying attention to my uh… surround_ings_." He emphasized the 's' and nodded his head in a jerky movement. "My bad-uh."

It took Rosalie a moment to find her own voice. She couldn't even see his face but she could tell he was a handsome bloke. "It's fine really. Don't worry about it." She stopped talking as he slowly brought her back upright. Then he withdrew his arms leaving her missing the warmth it gave her. "Thank you for catching me."

"What kinda guy would I uh be if I didn't?" His eyes wrinkled together as if he was smiling. Then he turned down an alley and began to start walking. He stopped and turned around. "I uh, I didn't catch your name doll-face."

"Oh um… it's Rosalie. Rosalie Thomas." She replied.

"_Rosalie… _interesting." The way her named rolled off his tongue was intoxicating.

Before she could another word he was gone. She questioned what made her spill her name so easily to a stranger. He looked at her with a look that she had never seen before.

She almost laughed.

She shrugged it off and decided it was time to go home and pay her rent. She would deal with life tomorrow.

**There you go! Hope you enjoy the first chapter. Review if you wanna see more of The Joker!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Back and ready with Chapter Two. I hope you enjoy it as always. I do NOT own anything that DC Comics has created. I only own the characters I create. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two

Rosalie was usually a deep sleeper, but something that night caused her to wake with a start. It was a feeling. Not the feeling that something's about to jump out of the dark and attack, or that someone you know might be in danger. She couldn't really explain it. It was just the feeling that made her know she wouldn't be going back to sleep. With a groan she pulled herself out of bed and to the front door. Was it dangerous to go out in Gotham at night? Of course. But would that stop her? Obviously not.

She grabbed her coat and keys and walked out, making sure to lock the door. Then she headed out to the streets of the dirtiest town known to man. Rosalie knew how to handle herself while out and about in Gotham. She wasn't one of those girls who cried a river whenever a nail was chipped. It just wasn't her style. Of course she knew how to bat her bright blue eyes at a person if she needed a little more time for something. For example, her rent the other day. But that was all beside the point. Right now in this very moment all she cared about was clearing her mind so that she could fall back into a deep slumber.

A cold wind began to stir about causing Rosalie to shiver. Her breath was as clear as any other object left about on the street. Why did it always have to get so cold in Gotham? It reminded her of the people. Cold and heartless. It was like-

Something moved.

No. _Someone _moved from within the alley across the street. Upon further examination Rosalie realized it was not one, but two people. From her view it appeared to be a man and a woman.

Grabbing her pocket knife that she always remembered to carry with her in her purse she slowly made her way over to the alley. Was she going to kill someone if they posed a threat? No, but it sure did make a good threatening tool. All a thug in Gotham needed to make them wet their pants was a good old threat. The Batman sure knew how to deliver those. Ever since he came around crime has gotten worse, but at least people know they have someone watching their backs. Someone to make them feel just a little more safe at night. Then again he's never done anything extraordinary for Rosalie… at least for right now. Shaking her head out of the clouds she managed her way to the opening of the alley. It was obvious to her what was occurring. Some crook who couldn't get his own woman was now harassing some poor lady who was most likely working a late night shift and was just trying to get home. Rosalie could tell the woman was not in any way, shape, or form, happy with her current situation.

"Excuse me, sir? I believe that lady right there that you are so desperately throwing yourself on has said no. So I think it's probably best if you just run along." She tightened her grip on the knife.

The guy just laughed and turned to her. "And what exactly do you think you're gonna do to stop me sweet thing? Bat your eyes at me until I die?"

She took the knife out from behind her back holding it so that she knew he could see it. "No, nothing like that. I was just thinking that maybe I would introduce you to a little friend."

"You think I'm afraid of you and some two-cent pocket knife?" He looked to the girl he was holding against the wall and then back to Rosalie. After a moment he pushed the girl away and waited until she had left the alley. Then he turned back to Rosalie. "Since you so kindly offered I would be honored if you replaced the spot on the wall right here." He began inching towards her.

"I'm not in the mood today creep." She steadied herself, ready to pounce at a moments notice if it was necessary.

She noticed the thug's face drain of color and smiled in victory. How she scared him so badly was beyond her knowledge, but she would take the win. The pride didn't last for long.

She realized he wasn't looking at her. He was looking _behind her. _Now the question was did she really want to turn around and find out who exactly was scaring this thug so terribly.

"Is there a-uh problem here? I was in the neighborhood when I heard the-uh… ruckus. Thought I would stop by to help" He popped the 'p' at the end. Rosalie could hear the laughter in his voice. It didn't take her very long to figure out who exactly had stopped by to be her 'knight in shining armor'.

The thug began inching his way along the way to the entrance of the alley. "No… no problem at all. I-I was just l-leaving."

The Joker chuckled, but it held darker intentions. "Oh but where's the _fun_ in that? The party's just-uh… begun." And the next thing Rosalie knew the thug was on the ground bleeding profusely from the neck. A slice that went ear to ear. She did the only thing her body would allow her to do at the moment, and that was to scream.

At first she didn't know exactly why she was screaming. Her first thought was that The Joker was in the alley standing next to her and she had just seen him kill someone. The next thought was that she just felt it was the right action for a normal person. It wasn't long though before a leathered glove covered her mouth, and her back met the brick wall. Her breathing was fast which was causing her head to spin. The Joker had her fully pressed up against the wall with no where to escape. One had resting firmly on her mouth was the other hand was pushing on her stomach to keep her against the wall.

"Now now… don't want the uh neighbors to hear us now do we?" He shook his head as he said this. "Don't want to get caught for a petty crime."

It took Rosalie a moment, but the longer she had to stare into her eyes the shorter it took for her to realize that the man she was looking at was the same man from the other day. The same man she had bumped into on the street, and had so easily given her name up.

"Now if I remember correctly it's Rosalie." He grinned and continued. "I would ask for your opinion on this whole thing but I prefer my women tongue tied." He busted out into laughter as Rosalie just sat staring in bewilderment. What in the world was so funny to this man? Then again he was The Joker. "Now I hate to a Debby Downer on things but I really need to get going home. Oh what's that?" He pretended to be listening as hard as he could. "You want to come back with me? Well who am I to argue? This might hurt just a bit."

He slammed her head into the brick wall causing her vision to waver before finally she fell into the blackness.

**There you go! The Joker is back and will be in the story a lot from now on. Sorry if this felt rushed I wrote it quickly because I wanted something to go up for you all! Thanks for reading and again, leave reviews if you want more Joker! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

**Sorry for the long time no see kinda thing, but I've had a lot going on. I tried to make this chapter dive into Rosalie's past so we will be seeing way WAY more Joker next chapter. I've already start writing it :) I own nothing but Rosalie. (Italics are past memories) **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of running water was the first thing that filled Rosalie's senses as she stirred in her seat. A blindfold covered her vision. Then she felt a faint pounding her head most likely from the blow to her head. She tried moving her hands, but realized that she was tied down to the chair. Her throat was like sandpaper. She knew this wasn't good. Her heart pounded in her chest as the memories from the night before flooded her mind. Tears threatened to fall down her face, but she took a breath. She couldn't cry right now. Not with the possibility that The Joker could come out, see her being pathetic, and decide that he was done playing around.

How the hell did she even get into this mess? One moment she was washing dishes living her life day in and day out, and then out of the blue she manages to bump into The Joker. She also was dumb enough to hand her name out to a complete stranger. This could not end well. Not for her. She watched the news, she'd seen the movies. No more could she pretend that everything was normal.

A sense of warmth shocked her out of her thoughts. She realized his hand was running down her cheek. It was easy to notice he was still wearing the purple gloves. She jerked her head the opposite way out of pure instinct. A cold dread ran through her body when he began laughing insanely. The laugh only a mad man could conjure.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty. I've waited long enough-ah. I'm tired of being nice." He was next to her ear now. Speaking directly into it so she could understand every word he uttered.

The pounding slowly increased keeping Rosalie from wanting to say anything. What was she even supposed to say? 'Hey this was fun but I gotta go home and take an ibuprofen'? Who knows how he would react to that.

He made a noise of understanding, and then ripped the blindfold off of her face, forcing her to face the harsh lighting. "I uh, see what's going on here. You're giving me the silent treatment." The next thing she knew was that a knife was digging into her skin. "I don't like playing games Rosalie. They make me… anxious. I'm more of a straight to the point kinda guy. So tell me. What's your first word going to be huh?" He giggled as though some joke was hidden within his nonsense.

She took a breath and forced herself to speak. "I don't know why I'm here."

"Hmm very interesting choice of words-uh. I was going more for the," He began speaking in a higher pitched voice (if that was possible) "What do you want from me? Are you going to kill me? Why am I so special? How did I get the honor of being graced by the almighty Joker's presence?" His tongue ran along the inside of his scarring and then he continued, his voice back to it's old clowny self. "Don't worry doll face. An explanation may come in time… or maybe no**t**." He winked and turned his back to Rosalie, walking over to a table covered in blueprints.

She shifted in the chair, finding it to be most uncomfortable, and decided to talk while she felt she had the chance. "I've heard about you. You take people and make examples out of them. Show the world Gotham's true colors. So I guess my first question is what is The Joker doing picking up some random girl who works at a Starbucks?"

"I told you I might tell you later didn't I? That's never enough with you women, you always want more. More thoughts-uh. Well I'm not a touchy feely kinda guy." He turned around now facing her smiling. "Better not push me, or else you'll be staying with my men tonight. Trust me when I say that I'm the better option."

"Might be one of the only things we'll ever agree on…" She noted quietly.

The Joker scoffed and turned back to the table and whispered, "Smart girl." He then scooped a few items off of the table and walked to the door. He stopped before walking out to address Rosalie one last time. "I'll let you sit for a little bit just so I can have my down time before I have to worry about you trying to escape. One of my men will come up and help you out of that chair and bring you to my office. Do no**t**," he emphasized the 't', "make me come back up here." He walked out and slammed the door shut, his footsteps echoing down the hallway.

Rosalie sat confused. She was trying not to be cliche, but honestly why would The Joker randomly kidnap one girl who has no effect on the way things swing in Gotham. She cleaned dishes for a job, and the only people she ever talked to was her landlord and Josh. She didn't like being a loner, but sometimes it just felt easier not letting people in. She had seen the ugly side of people and decided it was much simpler to be left alone. Images of the night her family were murdered crept into her mind.

_Rosalie sat at the dinner table laughing with her brother and sister as her parents were wrapped in a conversation about politics. Her family was close. They fought from time to time, but never anything serious. Her mother and father were in the perfect marriage, one that Rosalie hoped for herself one day. _

"_It's starting to get late you guys. Your Dad and I will clean this up. Get ready and get to sleep so we can make it to the airport tomorrow morning." My mom smiled a warm motherly smile (like she should) and began clearing the table. Our family had been planning a trip to Florida for the last two months and tomorrow was the day we made our trip down. _

_Rosalie told her family she was heading upstairs and made her way into the bedroom. She stuck a pair of headphones in and began dancing around the room. She was taking a gap year before going into college and decided to make it count. Her life was great. She had a wonderful boyfriend and a college that was willing to pay full scholarship once she was finished with her gap year. She thought it couldn't get any better._

_A loud bang was heard through her music causing her to rip out her headphones and run to her door. She could hear screaming, her father yelling at her brother to run. Another bang rang through the hair and her father stopped talking. Rosalie covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming and locked the door, stepping back. Her mind yelled at her, "What the hell is going on?! You can't just sit in here and hope you won't be found. Do something!" _

_She ran over to her window and yanked it open. Tears clouded her vision as she climbed through the window. She looked around her room one last time before completely climbing through the window and slowly closing it. She climbed up the roof slowly trying to keep from falling. She made it to a higher ledge. Once she could rest she broke down. Reality hit like a ton of bricks and it took everything in her power not to cry out and scream. _

_A short period of time after she had been sitting on the roof she heard a commotion inside, she could tell it was the sound of her neighbors and some other unknown voices. She slowly began crawling back down to her window and slipped back in, she could hear the voices downstairs. _

"_I've known this family since they first moved in. They have another daughter though, her name's Rosalie. You haven't found her?" Bob, the father to the family next door asked. _

_Rosalie came out of her room and began making her way down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom and collapsed to the floor. There was blood everywhere. The last she saw of her family was them being wheeled out in body bags. She gasped for air but couldn't find a way to breathe. Police officers and her neighbors surrounded her telling her that it was going to be ok. They caught the man who did it. He stayed around after trying to loot whatever he could. Somehow it didn't make her feel any better. _

That was the day Rosalie lost her trust in Gotham. She saw a therapist for a short time after but couldn't relive the event like they wanted her to. Now she sat waiting tied to a chair, praying that this wasn't the way she was going to die. She had made a promise to herself to survive, for her family. She couldn't just give up now, not so easily. She had to escape. She had to get out. She wished her hands were free to wipe the tear running down her face.

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review let me know how I'm doing! **


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! Sorry it's been so long, I've been SUPER busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and forgive me for being so long. Without further ado!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Four:

Time seemed to endlessly drone on. The more Rosalie sat in the chair the more she realized that she had no idea when The Joker would be back. For all she knew it could be an entire week before she saw him again. Not that she was complaining but she had never even gone a whole day without food or water. Sleeping would be hard but she knew it was at least plausible. Gotham was not a place people were proud to say they grew up in. It was a place that people skipped over visiting because the chances of some major terrorist event occurring was almost an everyday thing. Most of the city was corrupt and those who weren't were too scared to do anything about them. There were only two people Rosalie could name that stood out among the others. That were braver than the others. The first one was Commissioner James Gordon. Originally a detective when Rosalie first met him; Gordon was now one of the good cops. One of the ones who worked hard to get the crime off of the streets. The second was Batman. Gotham's dark knight. Someone that placed hope into the minds of those who had began to give up on the city. Batman was a symbol for most. Rosalie would never admit it but she felt the same.

Rosalie was once again whisked away from her thoughts when she noticed the door knob was rattling. After a few seconds she heard the sound of keys clinking together and the lock being turned. Her breath halted as she realized that she wasn't quite so ready to have another encounter with The Joker. To her somewhat relief the man who walked through the door was not The Joker, but merely a henchmen. One of his lackeys.

"So you're the chick that's got everyone so rattled." He walked into the room past the chair Rosalie was sitting in and began digging through some drawers.

She wanted answers, and she thought that this may very well be her only opportunity to get them. "Who are you? I assume you work for The Joker or else this is gonna get really awkward."

The man laughed and walked into Rosalie's line of sight. "Yea I work for The Joker. He asked me to check in on you every once in a while." He pulled out a knife and cut the ropes that kept Rosalie tied down to the chair. "You're not like the others. You're not a whiner. At least for now. I'm sure by one point The Joker will have you begging for mercy. They all do. I'm Joey." He held out his hand.

"Thanks for the reassurance…" She shook his hand hesitantly, "I'm Rosalie… I don't know why I'm here, but if there's been others and I assume they've all died doesn't that make The Joker sort of a serial killer with a type?"

"This isn't what he does for a job honey. He does this when he's bored. Doesn't really matter who as long as he thinks he can have some fun with them." Joey pulled Rosalie out of her chair and led her down to the kitchen. "It would be in your best interest to limit the talking when The Joker's around. He's a ticking timebomb."

"Really, I hadn't noticed." She muttered as she examined the kitchen.

"So what's the story with you? What makes you stand out to him?" Joey asked while stirring some type of liquid in a bowl.

She actually laughed at the question. "You think I know? One moment I'm in an alley threatening some low life thug and the next thing I know The Joker's whacking me on the head, and I wake up here. I guess he keeps everyone in the dark with these kind of things."

"And you're not scared?" He asked looking at Rosalie.

"I know I don't look like it right now but all I want to do is break down and cry. I can't though, it won't get me anywhere but maybe dead." Rosalie sat at the table hiding her face in her hands. She really was on the verge of breaking down. She tried to pretend that she wasn't bothered by the situation she was currently in. She wanted to believe that if she lived she lived and if she died.. well… too bad for her. It wasn't true though. She hated that she hadn't done anything with her life other than mope around and now she was stuck with The Joker and his goons probably for the last few days of her life. How pathetic was she.

"Hey uh… you ok? You have some mid-life crisis or somethin'?" Joey asked shifting back and forth on his feet.

"Joey if I wasn't having a self pity party right now I would probably slap you upside the head." Rosalie mumbled shaking her head.

"Was it something I said?"

"I can't have a mid-life crisis until I'm middle aged." She smiled slightly feeling her mood lift.

That was quick to change though when the sound of the front door was heard. Rosalie's head shot up looking back and forth from Joey to the hallway. This was it. The moment she had been dreading. Joey stood up straight keeping his eyes focused on the hallway, not taking the time to spare a glance at Rosalie.

"Honey I'm home!" The Joker came striding down the hall and stopped at the entrance to the kitchen. "You know I thought I heard voices down here and it filled me with immense joy to know that I was coming home to a new-uh toy." He grinned at Rosalie and turned to Joey. "Thatcher, go help the rest of the boys bring in the rest of the… luggage."

Joey, now appearing to carry the last name Thatcher, instantly moved into action leaving The Joker and Rosalie alone. Rosalie sat at the table with her back to The Joker holding her breath. The next moment The Joker was behind her holding his knife to her neck. One of his hands rested on her shoulder holding her in place. Rosalie gasped and sat up straight, trying to keep her neck as far away as she possibly could from the blade. The Joker took a moment before saying anything.

"I thought you would be more excited to see me. What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He whispered excitedly.

"If you're going to kill me just do it already." She snapped. She didn't want to play this game of cat and mouse. Not today or any other day.

"Kill you?! Why would I kill you when I haven't even had the chance of getting to know you. Besides… when it's time you'll be begging me to kill you. So why waste your breath on it now?" The Joker used the tip of the knife to nick her neck causing Rosalie to flinch. He let the knife linger for a moment more, then pulled away completely. He grabbed both sides of the chair and flipped it around so he was face to face with Rosalie. He grinned examining her fully. "That's more like it." He looked at the small drop of blood sliding down her neck and then brought his attention back to her.

The Joker and Rosalie continued their game of who would blink first until The Joker got antsy. He grabbed her arm yanking her out of the chair and began leading her upstairs. Rosalie protested at first but one glare from The Joker silenced her. How pitiful. A thousand thoughts were running through Rosalie's mind. Where were they going to now? What was he planning on doing with her? He seemed above the whole rape game, but she wouldn't put it past him until she knew for sure. She wanted to see Joey again. She trusted him way more than she trusted the man leading her throughout his hideout. The Joker stopped at a door letting go of her arm to pull out a set of keys. He unlocked the door and pushed Rosalie in, following after her. He closed the door turning back to face her.

"Welcome to your room. Whenever I'm gone and I can't have Joey babysit you'll stay here. With the door locked. I know I can't provide a five star room, but I honestly prefer the one star rooms." The Joker paced the room while Rosalie stood with her back to the far wall.

She cleared her throat, planning for her voice to come out strong and even. It was no where near strong. "So what exactly are we doing here?"

"I told you, this is where you'll be staying. Did I not make that clear?" He walked closer to her leaving a small amount of space left.

"That's not what I meant… I meant all of this. You're just gonna keep me around until I cease to amuse you and then kill me? Seems like a waste of time to me." She wished something she said would all of the sudden change his mind, but she knew it was pointless.

"How many times-uh do I have to tell you that I'm not going to kill you yet so you don't have to worry about that right now. Just indulge me dollface. Let's get to know each other. I'm sure you've got some secrets running around in that little brain of yours." He was right in front of her now, his breath hitting her face.

"I don't want you to call me dollface." She muttered looking away, nervous.

His tongue ran over his scars and then his voice deepened. "Well then I'll just call ya Rosy. No arguing with this one."

She loathed the nickname, it was the one her parents often had used, but if it kept The Joker somewhat peaceful then she would deal. "Thank you…"

He ran a hand through her hair letting it rest on her neck. "I've got a few things to deal with so we can begin the getting to know each other later." He pulled his hand away and then left.

This man we crazy. Demented. Whatever you want to call it. But for right now Rosalie felt she could sleep at ease until the next day at least. What on earth had she gotten herself into.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Was it good? Did you like it? I don't know I hope it was. Let me know what I should do better or keep the same! Thanks for reading. :) ~jokerchic101**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! Wooooo! Hope you guys enjoy it. The Joker and Rosalie get some more interaction! I own nothing except for the Characters and story I create. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Five:

Rosalie rolled on her back while remembering the events of the past day. She jolted upright once she remembered The Joker's promise to come back and 'get to know her'. This was a dangerous game. The Joker was this man, if she could even call him a man, who could control anyone he wanted. The people who worked for him would never go against him, because they're too scared of him unleashing his rage on them. Then there's the people who want him taken down, but know that they themselves don't have the power to do it. Rosalie was just a girl who wanted to get back home and go back to living her life like normal. After everything that happened with her family, she wasn't in the mood for more chaos. And that's exactly what The Joker was. Chaos.

Rosalie stood when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She backed up until she was standing against the farthest wall from the door. She heard the door handle click as the lock turned, and in walked The Joker.

"Morning doll. I would ask how you slept but honestly I don't care." The Joker seemed to be in a good mood. Rosalie knew she had to make the best of it.

"What do you want from me? I-I'm not rich, I don't have any connections with anyone important and honestly there's nothing interesting about me." Rosalie was rambling and she knew she sounded pathetic but what else was she supposed to say?

The Joker's tongue ran along the inside of scars making Rosalie shudder. "You think I care whether or not you have _connections?_ No. You see, I'm a man of simple taste. I could-uh- I could care less if you were Queen of England. It's not about your lifestyle. It's about me finding a person who I know I can _break_. I know your life is interesting in one way or another." The Joker walked closer to Rosalie until he was right in front of her. Rosalie avoided looking into his eyes until his hand forced her chin up indicating he wanted her to look at him. "You need to learn to face your problems and your fears straight on instead of hiding from them."

"Sometimes hiding is easier.." She muttered

"Hiding makes you a coward." He grabbed the back of her head pulling her even closer. "I _hate _cowards."

She cringed at the harsh tone. She hated being the damsel in distress. The pathetic cry baby but how was she supposed to act? Calm and composed as a psychopath went on rambling his crazy mindset.

A tear fell from her eye as she forced herself to speak. "I don't want to play any games. You already to seem to know who I am and yet I have no idea who you are or why I'm here. Just kill me already."

The Joker stared at her silently. He seemed to be thinking. Maybe he was plotting ways to kill her right then and there. But something in his eyes told Rosalie he wasn't through with her just yet.

"Do you wanna know how I got these scars?" He nodded and continued. "I was never good with rules. I still don't comprehend them, but my father… my _father _was a man of rules. He would give my poor sick mother all of these rules. 'Set the table, have food ready for when I get home'. She followed them but sometimes she would take a nap and miss the alarm clock. My father beat her and later on he would beat me to get out the rest of his aggression. One night I decided to swing back. I was tired of watching this pathetic excuse of a man ruin a perfectly good woman. Daddy didn't like that. He grabs a kitchen knife, sticks it in my mouth and tears through my skin like a piece of paper. All the while he was laughing saying 'Why so _serious-uh_'. And now I have one question for you." The Joker held a dangerous gleam in his eye and it terrified Rosalie. She thought it better to wait for him to continue rather than try and respond. After a moment The Joker continued. "Why so serious?" A sharp pain emitted through Rosalie's right shoulder. She began screaming bloody murder as she realized The Joker had stabbed her with his knife. Her legs gave out but The Joker was holding her in place preventing her from falling. She fell forward into The Joker's arms and rested her head against her chest. She felt The Joker picking her up as she fell into a sea of darkness.

The first thing she felt when she woke up was the cold metal table beneath her. Her shoulder was throbbing in pain as she reached up to feel it. She cringed as she touched it and noticed that there was stitches. She didn't understand. Why would The Joker stab her and then either stitch her up or have someone else do it? Rosalie had been certain that The Joker had planned to kill her when she realized she had been stabbed. The Joker kept insisting that her life had some interest to him, but she was nothing. She lived out her life in her apartment one day after the other. Ever since her family was slaughtered she preferred to stay under the radar, and she doubted The Joker knew anything about her past so what was there to tell? Did he want to know all of the glory details of her dishwashing life at Starbucks?

"How are you feeling?"

Rosalie screamed scrambling off the table and stood up against the wall. She clutched her shoulder as she looked up. She felt a wave of relief hit her as she realized it was Joey. She still kept her guard up but at least she wouldn't have to deal with The Joker yet.

Joey laughed as he watched her compose herself. "I didn't mean to scare you. The Joker carried you up here and stitched you up. Then he left and told me to wait until you woke up. I'm supposed to tell him that you're awake."

"And why haven't you?" She tried to stand up straight without straining her shoulder too much.

"I thought you might like to have a moment to yourself. I know The Joker can be intense." Joey sat a bag and a bottle of water down on the table. "I brought you a bag of chips and some water. I know you're in pain but The boss told me he'll take care of it."

"I'm not hungry." She didn't like the sound of The Joker taking care of her pain. "How long have I been out?"

"You missed dinner that's for sure. It's five in the morning."

She looked around the room for a moment and then spoke. "You can take me to see The Joker now if I have to."

Joey just nodded and then led Rosalie out of the room she was in, down the hall and to the right, leaving her outside of what seemed to be an office. "Just knock and wait to be let in. I'll be downstairs if the boss is looking for me." Joey turned and left, leaving Rosalie all be herself. She took a deep breath and knocked three times on the door. A few seconds of shuffling later, The Joker opened the door. He stared down at Rosalie causing her to avert her gaze to the ground.

"Are you going to come in or are you going to make me wait?" The Joker turned and walked back into the office.

Rosalie followed after him closing the door. She looked around and saw newspaper clippings all over the wall. There were red 'HAHA's' covering whatever was bare on the wall.

"That's a pretty nasty cut you got there. Wonder how that happened." The Joker grinned leaning against his desk.

"The guy who did it seemed to be a bit sadistic. Probably my fault for hanging around him." She tried to sound strong.

The Joker cackled. "Sadistic seems right." He walked over and put his hand on her shoulders squeezing. Rosalie began trying squirm out of his grip, but it only made her shoulder hurt more. "Seems to hurt pretty bad huh? I've got just the thing." The Joker moved over to the desk and picked up a syringe. He moved back over towards Rosalie and stuck the needle into her arm, glaring at her when she tried to pull away.

Rosalie felt almost immediate relief, but was terrified that she had no idea what The Joker had injected into her. She began to worry when the world slowly started to become fuzzy.

"What did you do to me?" She asked falling into him.

"I gave you something to help you… _relax._" The Joker explained grinning down at her.

She kept blinking trying to get her vision to come back into focus. "I didn't ask to be drugged."

"But you'll be so much more… fun this way." He laughed and led her over to a couch against the wall. He pushed her down so that she was sitting and sat down right next to her. Rosalie was thinking about how strong he felt when he would hold her up, and how his eyes pierced hers as if he was-

Stop! No no no NO. What the hell was she thinking?! She couldn't have these thoughts about The Joker. The Joker out of all men! It must be the drugs, whatever it was he gave her. They were getting to her head. She was pulled back to reality when she felt The Joker's hand trailing down her arm. She looked at him and found that he had already been examining her.

"What do you want from me?" She asked hoping for an answer.

"I want you to think. Look at the situation in front of you and put the pieces together." The Joker said dead on.

Rosalie shook her head confused. "I don't know what that means."

The Joker took his finger and began tapping rapidly on the side of her head. "_Think."_

"Joker please I can't… I can't think with this drug running through my blood." She muttered.

"I want you to remember." He whispered as Rosalie started to fade.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There you go! I hope you liked it. The Joker knows something Rosalie doesn't so it will be interesting for you guys I hope. Let me know how I did because if I need to make something better I will. I want you guys to enjoy the story! Thanks for reading! ~jokerchic101**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

**SORRY I'VE BEEN SO BUSY! I have been having writers block and have been extremely busy with school. Let me know what you think about this chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The first thing Rosalie noticed was that she was still in The Joker's office. The Joker was sat in a chair facing away from her, humming a tune that was hauntingly familiar. Her shoulder was still aching slightly from the wound she received from The Joker. A knock from the door drew the attention of both The Joker and Rosalie.

"Come in!" Yelled The Joker, sounding like his morning was already off to a bad start.

A goon stepped in nervously, walking on eggshells. "B-Boss, Joey sent me up h-here to tell you that the p-police found the body…" The goon stopped talking after his eyes met Rosalie's. "This the girl?"

The Joker whipped around, as he was just now noticing that she was awake. He looked her up and down before Rosalie averted her gaze elsewhere. Turning back to the goon still shifting back and forth by the door, The Joker spoke. "Tell Joey to go on to the next step. Now get out." He waved his hand, and without a hesitation the goon was gone. The Joker turned his chair to face Rosalie.

"I see you're awake." He stated.

Rosalie took a breath and decided that this was not a moment to sit quietly. "It's hard to sleep around here. I heard you humming."

The Joker raised a brow at her and stood up, quickly making his way over to her. He bent down so that he was staring straight at her. "My humming woke you?"

She hesitated, scared something she was saying was making him angry. She just decided that a nod would suffice. The Joker seemed pleased with this response and went back whatever work that had him so captivated. Rosalie looked around uneasy, unsure of what to do or say. Maybe she should just keep her mouth shut, but then again when had she ever done that?

"What are… what are you working on?" She asked sitting up.

The Joker stole a quick glance at her before turning back to his work. "If I thought you could handle it maybe I would even think about telling you. Something tells me you're a bit-uh queasy when it comes to blood."

"I can handle it." She snapped. She wasn't really sure why she felt so angry. Maybe it was because she was being held captive by a crazy madman and the only human interaction she ever got was his ramblings.

The Joker stood and walked over to the couch, sitting next to her. He pulled back her hair so that he could whisper directly into her ear. "I'm going to shoot down the mayor, and once I'm done with him I'm going to find Harvey Dent, along with everything he loves and burn it. I'm claiming what's rightfully _mine_." His face close enough for Rosalie to feel his breath on her face. "I'm taking Gotham and showing the world her true colors. Anyone who disagrees or gets in my way will cease to exist. Would you like me to go on or have you gotten your fill, _Rosy_?" The nickname making Rosalie cringe.

"Why are you so determined to break Gotham. What happened to you?" She asked turning to face him.

The Joker glared at her for a moment and then struck. Rosalie yelped as The Joker's hands closed around her throat. "Don't play doctor with me. Trust me. No doctor of mine has-uh ever come out unscathed."

Just as Rosalie was sure she was going to pass out, his hands were suddenly gone. He was no longer sitting next to her. She began rubbing the spot where his hands had been and coughed slightly, regaining her breath.

"I wasn't trying to push your buttons, but you have to see it from another point of view. All you do is make Gotham more of dump. A place filled with more scumbags than it can handle." She argued.

He glared at her. "Gotham has always been filed with scumbags, and if you decide to open your mouth again, I'll cut your tongue out."

She swallowed her words and sat back. She could barely get a sentence out of him before he would get too irritated to reveal anything. It was cruel in itself. He forced her to stay with him but then allowed her no real human interaction. She doubted he was human, but it would still have been nice to have one normal conversation. Something for her to hold onto.

The Joker pushed a button under the table, signaling Joey to come up, and turned back to Rosalie.

"Joey will be taking you off my hands for the day. I have important work to get done and I don't need you mouthing off all day." He looked her over while talking.

"The least you could do is treat me like I'm a person. I'm not your property. I'm not anybody's property." She stated standing as the door to the room opened. Joey walked in and looked between The Joker and Rosalie.

"Just give me a ring when you're done boss." Joey mumbled. He motioned Rosalie to follow him and she did. He said he was taking her out for the day but there were going to be words.

One: She wasn't allowed to talk to ANYBODY except Joey.

Two: She wasn't allowed to step away from Joey at ANY time.

And Three: She was forbidden to speak of The Joker or her current situation to ANYONE.

"Obviously." Said Joey after the third one. Once they made their way into town Rosalie began going to random stores. Ones she thought no one would recognize her from. The only person who would have even considered reporting her missing was Josh, her manager. It was still highly unlikely.

Rosalie just watched as Joey sifted through different clothes racks, trying to pass time.

"So who is The Joker? I mean I obviously know all of the crazy stuff, but I mean you have to know who you work for." She stated.

He shook his head. "None of us do. He's just the man that can bring the most chaos to Gotham. All of the people who work for him are either crazy or desperate."

"So what are you?" She asked turning to face him.

He smirked and shrugged. "Both."

Rosalie shook her head and smiled. After they had picked out a few items of clothing they left the store and stood outside. Neither one said a word, nor did they want to. Rosalie knew she had to go back now, and be in the presence of The Joker. So, without a word they headed back to the hideout. Rosalie stepped inside holding the bags of clothes in her hand with Joey close behind. She felt the bags being taken out of her hand.

"He'll be waiting for you in his office." Joey said with an apologetic tone.

She walked until she found herself right outside of his door. Once she had prepared herself she opened the door and went in. She yelled in surprise as a knife embedded itself in the wall next to her.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock-uh?" The Joker asked annoyed.

Rosalie looked at him and back to the wall with a mix of fear and anger. "What the hell was that?!"

"I thought you were one of my men." He stated.

"You could've killed me!" She screamed.

He nodded standing up and walking over to her. "That was the plan." He stopped in front of her.

She shook her head. "You're crazy. You're absolutely insane."

He looked at her for a moment with no expression at first. Then he slammed her head into the wall. "We all go a little mad sometimes don't we?"

He walked away from her, going back to his spot as she lay seeing stars on the floor. Everything she did or said led her to be injured by The Joker. Nothing seemed to make sense and all she wanted was a day of rest. She thought back to the night he had drugged her right after he stabbed her. He had wanted something from her that night but she wasn't sure what. Once she found her way up she made her way over to The Joker, making sure to keep her distance.

"Joker… the other night. The night that you drugged me. What did you want me to remember?" She mumbled.

He looked at her for a moment and then took a deep breath. "That would be the question wouldn't it? I don't have time to play kidnapper right now. I'm busy."

"But it was something important wasn't it? Something that you know about me and my past?" She continued.

"Rosy, now would be the time to shut up." He gritted his teeth.

She cringed at his nickname for her. "No. No, you know what? You kidnapped me and now you won't even tell me anything. I'm done sitting around like some pathetic damsel in distress."

He stood up once again and stopped right in front of her. "Sometimes being close to you can be so _aggravating_." He growled.

"Then let me go." She stood her ground.

He glared at her, not even wanting to participate in this fight. Rosalie knew she would be the first to break eye contact if this continued. Then something unexpected happened to the both of them. The Joker's lips crashed into Rosalie's in a hurried manner. Rosalie's eyes widened as she just stood there trying to make her brain react. He pulled her closer by her waist and was about to move his hands lower when a knock interrupted them. The Joker pulled away looking normal as ever while Rosalie was turning a nice deep shade of red. The Joker had just kissed her. Kissed her! Out of all things.

"What is it?" Snapped The Joker.

"Boss, the guy with the uh… you know what, is here." The henchmen said from the other side of the door.

"I'll be down in a moment." The Joker said and waited a minute to make sure the coast was clear. "I'll be back. Don't do anything stupid. I know that may be hard for you." He walked out closing the door behind him and locking it.

Rosalie stood there stunned and appalled. He kissed her. What the hell had possessed him. She thought back to the kiss, and his hands on her. She remembered those hands. Her eyes closed as she swayed slightly. She gasped and stumbled back as realization hit her. His lips, his hands, his mannerism. She remembered it all very well. She knew The Joker.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That' a wrap! I know you guys already guessed it but yes she does know The Joker beyond this kidnapping. I've been having writers block so I forced myself to produce a chapter. Some parts are better than others in my opinion. Let me know what you think! Please leave a review so I know I should upload another chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it isn't my best work, but I don't think I could have done any better. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She could remember it all like it was still happening. Everything that went down before her family was brutally murdered. Rosalie had been a fairly optimistic child with the perfect family and the perfect life. The only flaw she believed to possess was her need to fix people. She couldn't help it. Jack Napier was perfect for this flaw. When she met him in high school there was no words to describe her pull to him. At first he would only look at her or listen to whatever she wanted to tell him. It amazed him that his scars never once came up in her conversations. Rosalie didn't care whether or not he ever replied. She just wanted to be there for him. Soon enough they became what she would call friends and what he would call barely acquaintances. Rosalie knew all about Jack's home life and the horrors that were his father.

It was two years after they met that Jack surprised her by kissing her. It had only happened once and it never happened again. Nothing serious happened, but Rosalie thought she was in love. Then one day Jack was gone and his father and mother were found dead. To Rosalie, it was obvious what had happened. It broke her heart knowing he had killed his father. Yes he was a bad man but she had hoped Jack would never be.

She tried her best to forget about him and went back to her old uneventful life. But she was a little less optimistic.

Rosalie shook her head remembering her past. She wanted to cry. Here was the boy she had tried to fix in her own ways. The boy who she was sure she was falling in love with. The only difference is that he's no longer a boy, he's a murderer, and she's terrified of him. What was she supposed to do now that she knew? He would know the minute he walked through the door that she remembered. There was no hiding from this. No way for her to weasel herself out of the situation.

As soon as she heard footsteps she moved to the window intending to avoid as much contact as possible. The Joker opened the door whistling.

Making his way over to her he stopped a few feet away. "Sorry for the interruption." He clicked his tongue and moved closer. "I think we were in the middle of something… something important… nope. I got nothing. Drawing a blank."

"That day in the street when I first bumped into you. It wasn't an accident was it? You wanted to bump into me." Hearing nothing from The Joker she continued. "After you killed your father I thought you had left Gotham. I blamed myself for not being able to help you, Jack."

The Joker whipped her around to face him and pushed her into the wall, holding her in place. "That is no**t **my name-uh" He growled deeply.

"Why am I here? I'm just a memento of your past." She spat.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You haven't changed much. Still saying the wrong things at the wrong times."

She scoffed, "And you're still killing so I guess we're equal."

The Joker's eyes widened as he burst out laughing. He took a few breaths before he could spit out another word. "You, you are too much-uh." He turned back to her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Ya know, I must say it surprises me how long it took you to make your… discovery. I thought the scars would have given it away. I guess it's true what they say about blondes."

"Well not all of us slap on makeup everyday, go by a pseudonym, and throw their voice. So forgive me it took me a while to realize just who I was dealing with." She tried pushing him off but sadly she possessed little strength.

"You were right you know." He drawled on.

Her brows furrowed in confusion, "Right about what?"

"I intentionally ran into you on the street. Once I-uh found out that you were in the area, I thought I might as well catch up with an old friend." He continued on.

She shook her head. "We are not old friends. Old friends don't abandon each other and they don't condone the other friend killing and corrupting half of the city."

"Look, dollface... Rosy, whatever. Gotham is my city. With Batman running around, people are getting the idea that they can save Gotham. These people don't understand that the scum will always be hiding in the cracks of the buildings. There is no easy solution. I'm just the first one who decided to take Gotham and mold it into what it was always meant to be." He stopped, his face showing a change in subject. "I think I remembered where we were.." He shoved Rosalie into the wall to keep her still and proceeded to kiss her the same way as before.

Rosalie knew how wrong this all was. The old her was in love with Jack. And that brought her back. This wasn't Jack. This was not the man she fell in love with all those years ago. She pushed on The Joker's shoulders, but he was having none of it. He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head. Rosalie was shocked at the strength The Joker held, and hated that she couldn't hold the same amount. The Joker moved his lips to her neck, and Rosalie was pushed over the line when she felt him bite down on her neck. She kneed him as hard as she could, taking his breath away. He bursted out with a surprised, amused, and slightly angered laugh. Once she had gotten a good distance between them she spoke.

"What the hell are you doing?! You can't just kiss me whenever you feel like it!" She screamed.

"I didn't exactly see you struggling much." He smirked.

Rosalie backed up to the door. "Don't touch me again. I mean it."

The Joker nodded and followed her, stopping just inches away. "And what-uh exactly are you going to do if I decided to touch? You know I like playing with my toys."

She just glared at him unsure of what to say. She could threaten him but how would she keep her threat? She also did not have a death wish. Just as she thought she was going to die of the tension The Joker spoke.

"Go get some sleep. Tomorrow I'm taking you out on a run with the team. We'll see if you can provide any services. Just think of it as an audition ok? Good." He walked away from her and over to his desk. He sat down, and that was the last time he made eye contact with her that night.

She didn't hesitate to leave the room. Rushing to her room she got into the bed and hugged the covers to her tightly dreading the day to come.

"Rise and shine my ugly duckling!"

Rosalie startled awake scrambling off the bed. The Joker was sat on the bed next to where she had been grinning like a mad man.

"We're leaving. You have two minutes to be downstairs." The Joker walked out and left Rosalie scrambling to pull her hair up into a ponytail and rush down after him. She stumbled into the kitchen and straightened her shoulders when she saw all of The Joker's henchmen, plus himself, were all staring straight at her.

"Now I don't believe that I have to tell you all that Rosy here is not for grabs. If I see anyone touching her I will cut your fingers off one by one. Understand?" All of the men nodded. "Good. Let's get moving." The Joker grabbed Rosalie and pulled her out after him. He shoved her into the back of a van and hopped into the driver seat. The rest of the goons piled into the back with Rosalie.

"So you da girl everyone's been talking bout?" One asked with a smug grin.

She looked at everyone in the van and shrugged looking to the floor. "I wouldn't know would I?" She began tapping her foot. A nervous habit she picked up along the way in life. "So is anyone worried that someone is going to see a clown with a glasgow smile driving around Gotham?"

Another goon with a scar running down his cheek replied. "He knows routes that take us where no one would dare drive. Besides, we're going to the Narrows. Everyone there doesn't want to deal with the police."

"Where exactly are we going?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"We are going to have a chat with Gamble and Maroni." The goon grinned and turned to look out the window.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So tell me. Was it bad? It was bad wasn't it? I've been trying to write, but I always have to stop and start again and I lose my train of thought. I hope you guys enjoyed some parts or all of it. Let me know! Tell me what you would like to read next. **


	8. Chapter 8

**New Chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I wanted you too! Leave a review at the end! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Before The Joker came along Rosalie was a pro at hiding her emotions. She felt like the only thing her emotions ever did was get in the way. Now all of those walls were slowly being brought down. Her nerves were on high thinking about the horror to come. The Joker was taking her and his goons to meet two of the most known mob leaders in all of Gotham.

The van stopped making Rosalie clench her hands until her knuckles turned white.

"Remember, the boss said to stick out back unless we get the signal." The goon with the scar said to the rest. They all climbed out of the van leaving Rosalie but herself. That was of course until The Joker yanked her out of the van and began dragging her down a pitch black alley toward a rusty door.

Rosalie tried to pull back on her arm, panicking. "Joker no please. I'm not going into a room filled with a group of mobsters." When The Joker ignored her she tried one last method to get him to stop. "Jack!"

The Joker stopped and glared at her. He began taking steps closer to her until she touched the brick wall with her back. He ceased his movement and continued glaring at her. She swallowed the fear rising in her. He spoke in a low, husky voice. "I've told you not to call me that name anymore, Rosy. Now you either walk through that door with me, or I can carve that pretty little mouth of yours into a nice big smile. Which would you like?"

Rosalie's subconscious told her to suck it up and walk in with him. She just had trouble conveying her thoughts to him. Luckily a nod was sufficient enough. The Joker turned grabbing her once again, going through the door.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ho he he aha ha ho he ha aha," All of the men sitting in the room, surrounding a small TV, turned to watch The Joker. "And I thought my jokes were bad."

Gambol looked between The Joker and Rosalie. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't have my boy here pull yours and your girls head off."

"She's a new recruit... " He looked back at Rosalie grinning. "How about a magic trick?" He said it almost as if he was asking her. He walked over to the table and slammed a pencil down so hard that it remained upright. "I'm gonna make this pencil disappear." He waved his hands around the pencil as one of Gambol's men began walking over. The Joker slammed the thugs head down until the pencil killing him immediately. Rosalie yelped covering her eyes.

"Ta-dah. It's, it's gone." He stated clearly pleased with himself. "Oh, and by the way: the suit? It wasn't cheap. You oughta know, you bought it." He said relaxing back into the chair.

Rosalie tensed as Gambol stood. Then a man with a thick accent spoke. "Sit. I want to her proposition."

"Let's wind the clocks back a year. These cops and lawyers wouldn't dare cross any of you. I mean- what happened? Did your balls drop off? You see a guy like me-"

"A freak. " Gambol interrupted.

As the rest of the men laughed The Joker tried to ignore them and move on. "A guy like me- look. Listen. I know why you choose to have your little, ahem, " group therapy " sessions in broad daylight. I know why you're afraid to go out at night. The Batman. See, Batman has shown Gotham your true colors unfortunately. Dent? He's just the beginning. And as for the uh... televisions plan. Batman has no jurisdiction. He'll find him and make him squeal! I know the squealers when I see them and..." The screen to the television suddenly went dark.

The man with the thick accent was back again. "What do you propose?"

"It's simple. We uh, kill The Batman." The Joker shrugged at them and motioned Rosalie to come closer while all the men laughed. She obliged but kept her eyes on everyone in the room, not trusting any of them.

Maroni spoke next causing the laughter to die down. "If it is so simple, why haven't you done it already?"

As The Joker was thinking of something to say Rosalie decided to step in. "If you're good at something, never do it for free." The Joker looked at Rosalie surprised but nodded in approval. Then the man with the thick accent butted back in.

"How much you want?"

"Uh... Half." The Joker said seriously.

"You're crazy. You and your bitch"

"No I'm not... No I'm not" He said emphasizing the "t". "If we don't deal with this now, soon, uh, little Gambol here won't be able to get a nickle for his grandma."

Gambol slammed his hands down onto the table, standing up. Causing Rosalie to gasp stepping back. "Enough from the clown!"

"Ah ta ta ta ta." He said standing up revealing the inside of his coat which were filled with explosives. "Let's not 'blow' this out of proportion"

Gambol glared at The Joker, fuming with rage. "You think you can steal from us and just walk away?"

The Joker spoke as if he was making perfect sense. "Yeah." And in reality he most likely was making sense to himself.

Gambol nodded. "I'm putting the word out. Five hundred grand for this clown dead. A million alive so I can teach him some manners first." Rosalie gasped more to herself. That was a lot of money. Anybody would think that. And now The Joker has a target on his back.

"All right, so listen. Why don't you give me a call when you wanna take things a little more _seriously._ Here's. My. Card." He nodded to them all and then looked at Rosalie. Grinning he spun them both out the back door heading down the alley to the van.

"What the hell was that?! You want to kill Batman? You're big plan is to have the mob kill Batman? All you've done is put a gigantic target on your back!" Rosalie sputtered all out of sorts after the confrontation with mob. The Joker sighed stopping and covering her mouth with his hand.

"First off that target on my back is non-existing. Second I'm scrambling the mob up into slipping up long enough to distract The Batman and third, if you don't stop screaming at me I'll cut your vocal chords out. Got it?" Rosalie just nodded, following him back to the van. As The Joker opened the door to the van all of his thugs jumped back from the newspaper they were reading. "I see you men were hard at work." The Joker said unamused.

The thug with a scar on his face handed The Joker the newspaper. "You should see this boss."

The Joker stared hard at the newspaper for a solid minute before he turned to Rosalie, grinning. "Looks like you made the front page."

Her eyes widened as she grabbed the paper from The Joker. Her eyes darted back and forth. It was all there in bold headlines. Her name printed for all to see. The article read that she had gone missing, and the last sighting was from a woman on the street who was almost mugged. The last sentence read "Gotham's finest are on the case". People were _actually_ looking for her. All this time with The Joker she thought the only thing she could wait for was to die. Now this new information gave her a reason to fight. And fighting was one thing she was good at. Before another second to fly by she dropped the newspaper kneeing The Joker in the gut. He let out a breathy laugh as another thug attempted to stop Rosalie. She elbowed him in the nose, hearing a surprisingly satisfying crack. She bolted down the alley, feeling the sting from her shoulder wound just barely. She could hear The Joker yelling at his men to follow her which only motivated her to go faster. Her heart stopped when she realized her freedom was blocked off by a fence. The sound of footsteps got her attempting to climb.

"Hey!" A thug yelled jumping at her. He caught her around her waist dragging her to the ground. Rosalie groaned in pain as the wind was knocked out of her. Her hands were covered in scratches from the concrete.

The Joker walked up observing the two laying on the ground. "Get up." He mumbled. "GET UP." He roared yanking Rosalie up. "You thought you were just going to be able to _leave_?" He punched her in the gut, holding her to him to keep her from falling. "Let me tell you something. The only time you'll be able to leave is when I roll you out in a body bag."

Tears were falling from Rosalie's eyes. The pain was almost too much to handle. Her shirt now had blood stains from where she had wiped her hands, and her legs began to turn to jello.

"So do you have anything to say?" The Joker asked swaying slightly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're sick Jack. You're really really sick.." Her legs gave out. The Joker caught her and rolled his eyes. He carried her to the van and tossed her in. Then he proceeded to get in the driver seat. Little did Rosalie know they wouldn't be going back to the hideout.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There you go! Another chapter, probably not my best work but it was just to get the story moving along. Leave a review to help me know what you want to see!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I've been kinda sad when I read this story because I'm not sure how good it is and I haven't gotten a lot of reviews to reassure me or critique me recently. I hope you guys are excited for this chapter and if you like it leave a review so I know I'm somewhat in the right direction!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Nine

Rosalie woke up suddenly, gasping for air. She couldn't see, and everything was pitch black. Already lying down she realized there was no room to sit up or adjust her body. Realization struck her harder than she could have ever imagined. Feeling her hands along the wood above her she understood now that she was in some type of wooden casket. Two men were conversing outside, but it sounded distant somehow. Almost like they were above her. Then a loud thud pulled Rosalie from her shocked state. She had to spit out the dirt that landed in her mouth. She screamed and heard The Joker let out a malicious cackle. Tears threatened her eyes as her worst fear was becoming true. He was burying her alive. This was her punishment for trying to run away.

"Joker! Joker let me out! LET. ME. OUT!" She began screaming erratically, pounding on the wood as more dirt landed on the casket. It felt like the air was running out, and she couldn't figure out whether it was her imagination, or if she was close to being six feet deep.

"Sorry Rosy, _dear. _I just can't seem to uh.. hear you very well with all of this distance between us. Besides you know what they say. Never try to make contact with the dead!" The Joker smirked to himself. He loved making people squirm.

Her screams began dying down as she slowly began to lose consciousness. The Joker strained his hearing trying to decide whether or not she had lost the fight yet. His memory resurfaced from the depths of his mind to replay one of the most far away memories.

"_Jack, how come I've never met you're parents?" Rosalie asked sitting on the swings at the school's playground. _

_Jack smirked with a dark expression. "You wouldn't like them. Trust me. My father's not a very… nice man." _

"_Oh…" It didn't take a genius to figure out that Jack came from an abusive background. He always had a bruise somewhere with a crazy story to go along with it._

_Jack began snapping his fingers in front of her face to bring her back from her mind. "Rosy, are you listening to anything I'm saying?"_

_She shook her head. "No I'm sorry, I'm listening."_

"_I asked you what your worst fear was." He repeated more firmly. _

_She shrugged. "I guess being buried alive. You know what's happening and you can't stop it. All you can do is sit and wait to die. Wait for the air to run out."_

"_Hm." He nodded. "You know Rosalie I like you." _

"_Well I would certainly hope so." She laughed nudging him. _

The Joker sighed staring down at the small pile of dirt and the lack of noise from underneath it. He looked towards his thugs. "Dig her up." After a little bit of waiting the coffin she was in was lifted out. The Joker opened up the box and stared down at her sleeping form. He leaned down over her to listen to her breathing. It was shallow but there. He lifted her out of the box and carried her back to the hideout. Somehow The Joker knew he wasn't going to be able to kill her yet, but he wanted to show her just how 'sick' he could be.

Later that day.

Rosalie's eyes slowly peeled open and she realized that she was back hideout. In The Joker's bedroom to be precise. She had been recently washed and was laying in just her bra, an oversized shirt, and her underwear. Rosalie stood, wrapping the sheets around her body. She wasn't sure why she was still alive. The Joker could have left her there to die, but he didn't. And it confused her more than anything.

The Joker came in the room and stopped just after closing the door. He looked Rosalie up and down before coming closer. "I see you're awake."

Rosalie glared daggers at The Joker. "How cou-" She choked back tears that were starting to form. "How could you do that to me? I understand that you aren't Jack anymore. You're something completely different. But you crossed a line with me, and I'm not going to sit here and wait for you to kill me. If you're going to do it, then do it already!" She approached him and stuck her hands in his coat pockets finding his switchblade. She flipped it open and forced it in his hand, bringing his arm up so that the knife rested against her neck. "All it takes is a little flick of the wrist."

The Joker began searching her eyes looking for something. "You know I wanted to kill you. Still do. But you. _You _wormed your way into my head. I can't kill you because I crave you. What fun would it be to kill you?" He pulled his arm away from her and threw the switch blade back so that it stuck in the wall behind them.

"So then what is it you want from me?" She narrowed her eyes at him not wanting to play anymore of his games.

The Joker placed his hands on her waist in a tight grip that made her cringe. "I want to devour your soul." He smashed his lips against hers, pushing her back against the wall. Rosalie's mind was racing. There was no lying that she loved Jack, but The Joker was so different. He only cared about disturbing the peace, pushing boundaries, and killing. The Joker didn't give her time to think as he pulled her shirt off over her head. Rosalie found herself kissing back, and while she didn't know why she decided to just go with instinct. His hands were exploring all parts of her body as hers did the same to his. Rosalie pushed his coat off, leaving it forgotten on the floor and began unbuttoning his shirt. The Joker wasn't ready to lose control, so he grabbed her hands and led her over to the bed pushing her down so she laid on her back. He climbed on top of her so that his knees trapped her to the bed.

"It seems that someone is having issues keeping their hands to themselves." The Joker mocked discipline as he bent down to kiss her neck.

She wanted to make him stop. As much as it felt wrong it felt good. Her adrenaline was pumping and she was feeling a heat between her legs that she hadn't felt before. It was true. She was a virgin and she wasn't afraid to admit it. Just as The Joker went to undo her bra Rosalie realized what was happening and how ridiculous it was.

She whispered at first, "Stop." but it didn't seem like The Joker was paying any attention at all, so she spoke louder and more firm. "Joker I said stop!" She tried to shove him off, but it only resulted in him swaying slightly.

"What seems to be the problem?" He stared down at her pretending to be deep in thought. "Let's see… it can't be me. I'm too good looking, and I know you were… enjoying yourself, so it must be that I have somehow found myself a virgin. What's the matter? Afraid to pop that cherry?" He cackled at her. And she wanted to cry as dumb as that may seem. He was mocking her innocence.

She pushed him again and this time he rolled off. She stood up putting the shirt back on. "You're disgusting, Joker. You really are." She strained her voice to sound strong. "I mean for christ sake you were gonna bury me! And then you just walk in here and kiss me as if you own me. No. I told you not to touch me and I meant it! You are a sick low life who can't get off unless someone else is miserable!" The Joker had stood and made his over to her during her rant. After her last sentence he slapped her causing her to scream. He paused for a moment before speaking.

"That little six feet under act was to show you what happens when you try to-uh disobey me. As for me kissing you, you seemed to want to get me as undressed as you are." He smirked at her eyeing her form. "I have some… business to attend to. I'll be back in an hour and so help me if you cause any problems I'll cut off your ear and send it in the GCPD. Understood?" Rosalie just nodded no longer wanting to be conversing with this monster of man. The Joker grinned seeming to be pleased with himself and calmly exited the room, leaving Rosalie a crying mess.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So there you go! Hope you like it and leave a review for another chapter! Sorry for the long in betweens but I hope this makes up for it!**

**~jokerchic101**


	10. Chapter 10

**ERMERGAHSH ANOTHER UPDATE?! I know! I really want to start cranking this story out so here ya go. I don't believe this is as long as the last one, but it is being published two days after the other one. Probs not my best, but I am happy with this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 10:

Rosalie sat on the bed with her knees to her chest. How did she get here? There was a time when she was fun to be around and enjoyed spending time with her family. Now she's an emotional wreck who has just recently become a hostage of The Joker. She couldn't think straight anymore. The Joker who once went by the name Jack had introduced her to the greatest mobsters of Gotham, kissed her, and almost went all the way with her which sounded weird considering he was The Joker. He didn't seem to be the type that would be interested in things other than creating chaos. Then again he was creating a war zone in her mind. What had just happened seemed to be so unlike The Joker that Rosalie assured herself that it was all a plan to confuse her. To deter her from creating a plan of escape. And now that was exactly what she was going to do. Escape.

She began searching the room. Her first stop was the windows. The Joker wasn't dumb so he obviously had nailed them shut, and that was about it when it came to exits other than the door which he kept locked and guarded at all times while he was away. As she began to give up hope she spotted something in the corner of her eye. It was a black box with a lock on the front. Whatever was in it surely had to be important one way or another. She crouch down in front of it and pulled at the lock slightly. She was sure the key had to be somewhere in the room because she doubt The Joker trusted himself enough to keep the key on him when he was out causing mayhem. Frantically, Rosalie began searching the room trying to find the key before The Joker came home.

Where to look… where.. to.. look.. she thought to herself. She checked under the bed and on top of all of the door frames. The drawers were her next stop. She pilfered through carefully in order to keep everything in its place. A photo caught her attention. It was a photo of her from high school… but why would The Joker care to have one, unless it was for informational research only. Because he had made it VERY clear to her that he no longer contained any thought of Jack. Under the picture there was a small purple box. (of course it was purple) Inside lay a small silver key. Just as she had slipped the key into her back pocket the door slammed open. Rosalie gasped and slammed the drawer shut still holding the picture she had found. She couldn't turn around. She knew he was standing there ready to slice her cheeks open.

His voice cut the tension thicker than his knife could, "And just what are you doing in _my _drawer going through _my _things?" He asked inching closer.

She had to distract him. If he looked in the drawer and noticed the key was missing he would know that she took it. So she decided to use the picture as an excuse. She turned to face him holding up the picture. "You left me here with nothing to do and- well, I mean- I found this. Why do you have it?" She was tripping over her own words. Her heart betraying her mind.

The Joker put up a serious facade as he took the picture from her examining it. "You know some would say age becomes you. But honestly it's just given you, uh, frown lines. You worry too much." He stated simply.

"Damn it Joker I want you to answer me! I'm tired of these made up fantasies we play where this could ever be normal! You say you aren't Jack anymore but you kidnapped me because you know me, you've kissed me multiple times, and now you just happen to have a photo of me from when we were in high school together!" She screamed snatching the picture out of his hands and throwing it to the floor.

The Joker growled as Rosalie did this and pushed her back so she sat on the bed. He leaned down so he was eye level with her and stuck his finger in her face. "Did you ever think that maybe I was trying to get rid of the people who knew about my past? Because I would say that you and your snoopy habits found out the most about me. You want to die so badly, so how about I introduce an idea. I'm going to kill you, but I'm not telling you when, and I may decide that it will be in the middle of the night. It may be at two o'clock in the fucking afternoon. I'll savor every last drop of you."

"This talk of you killing me is starting to get really old Joker, it is." Her mind flooded back to earlier that day. How The Joker had lusted after her. "Besides, it seemed as though you were more interested in… exploring me than killing me." How dumb do I sound, she thought. Rosalie just wanted to live long enough to find out what was inside that box.

The Joker leaned in closer so that his mouth was against her ear. "Maybe you want me to explore. I wonder… what I might find." He began unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing, each button slowly. "I imagine I'll find a girl who pretends to be on the side of the angels. A girl who craves to find the darkness." He pushed the shirt off over her shoulders leaving her in just her bra and underwear causing her to shiver from the loss of warmth.

"I told you not to touch me." She whispered.

"I never said I would listen." The Joker looked into her eyes for a moment before he slowly moved in and connected his lips to hers. For a moment she didn't respond. She wanted to pretend that she didn't care. But she could still feel Jack. And at the time that was enough for her. She began to pull him into her to deepen the kiss. Her hands became tangled within his hair. He growled as she pulled his hair slightly, leaning in slightly to cause her to fall back. She felt his tongue along her lips as he practically begged for an entrance. When Rosalie didn't respond right away her grasped her sides harder causing her to gasp which allowed his tongue to easily slip in. It was like they were doing some type of dance. Rosalie's hands fumbled as they made their way down to belt, but as she began to unbuckle it The Joker grabbed her wrists in one hand and forced them above her head. "Someone's in a hurry," noted The Joker.

Just as The Joker's hands began sliding lower a knock from the door pulled their attention away from each other. The Joker looked at Rosalie one last time before standing up and slipping his jacket back on. He made his way to the door and opened it as Rosalie sat up on the bed already buttoning her shirt. It was Joey who stood on the other side, who was shocked when he saw the state she was in, putting two and two together.

"Are you just here to stare? Because I know a guy who could use those eyes of yours." The Joker snapped.

Joey shook his head quickly and then sputtered out an answer, "No Boss… um it's the Batman… he's uh… he called you out over the news. In relation to the girl. Says that you're just another low life thug who kidnaps women for fun."

Rosalie looked up in surprise. Batman was looking for her. Batman was calling The Joker out. There was a chance she would be saved. A small one, but it was there. She noticed The Joker staring at her and suddenly the floor became very interesting. She didn't want The Joker to see the ideas formulating in her head.

"Well Rosy, dear. It looks like you and I are going to the city for the night." The Joker began laughing to himself.

Rosalie stood, not caring that she was still only in a shirt, her bra, and underwear. "You're taking me into the city?"

"I fear that you're going death. What a shame." He began talking slower in a mocking manner to 'help' her understand. "Be ready to go in an hour. Joey will come get you, and bring you to me. Got it?"

She just nodded and watched The Joker leave, signaling Joey to follow. She instantly began pacing. This was it. She could escape as long as she kept her cool and didn't blow the one chance she had. She turned on the shower and prayed that Batman knew what he was doing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AND THERE YA GO! We got to see Joey again yayyyyy. He'll definitely be in the next chapter along with a certain hero...I own nothing except Rosalie and the plot line. **

**Remember: You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become a villain. **


End file.
